Infiltrator
Mass Effect The Infiltrator is a tech-savvy warrior, able to win battles by quickly disabling and killing enemies. These soldiers focus on unlocking alternate routes, gaining access to good equipment, and obtaining an advantageous position over enemies in combat. Infiltrators possess a mixture of combat and tech talents. They may gain specialist training with pistols and sniper rifles, begin with light armor (though they can eventually gain the ability to wear medium armor), and possess a variety of tech abilities that focus on disabling and crippling the enemy. The Infiltrator class talent reduces heat buildup with pistols and sniper rifles while increasing damage for tech proximity mine explosions. Talents Class Talent The Infiltrator class talent increases ability with pistols and sniper rifles, and the explosion damage of tech mines. An Infiltrator can specialize into Commando or Operative giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Infiltrator talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 5%. Increases the tech proximity mine explosion damage of Sabotage, Overload, and Damping by 5%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 6%. Increases tech explosion damage by 7%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 7%. Increases tech explosion damage by 9%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 8%. Increases tech explosion damage by 11%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 9%. Increases tech explosion damage by 13%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 10%. Increases tech explosion damage by 15%. Mass Effect 2 Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists with the unique ability to cloak themselves from visual and technological detection. Deadly at any range, Infiltrators are equipped with a wide variety of weapons, equipment and powers that can take down any enemy. When using sniper rifles, time slows down for a brief moment similar to the Soldier's Adrenaline Rush, allowing for easier placement of shots. Weapons Training *Heavy Pistols *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns *Heavy Weapons Powers Mass Effect 3 Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists with the unique ability to cloak themselves from visual and technological detection. Their inventory is stacked with a wide variety of weapons, equipment, and powers. Infiltrators are deadly at any range, but particularly so with a sniper rifle. When scoping a target, superior reflexes take over, time momentarily slows down, and the Infiltrator finds an easy picking. Powers Weight Capacity Weight Capacity}} The Infiltrator has a weight capacity bonus of 15 at Level 1 of Operational Mastery, increasing to 35 at Level 2. A maximum capacity bonus of 70 is achievable by choosing the 'Weight Capacity' upgrade at Level 5 of Operational Mastery. This puts the Infiltrator in league with the Sentinel and Vanguard, lower than the Soldier but higher than the Adept and Engineer. Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect: Andromeda no longer uses the class system of a locked in character "class" chosen at the beginning of gameplay but uses flexible Profiles instead. Pathfinder Ryder has the ability to change profiles at anytime (including during combat). This allows a vastly larger amount of customization than seen in prior Mass Effect games. The Infilitrator profile is one of seven profiles available to Ryder. Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists who typically focus on precise hits and avoidance. This profile enhances Ryder's mental and visual acuity, allowing him/her to keep track of his/her enemies throughout a chaotic battle. Bonus power - BATTLEFIELD AWARENESS: Observe enemies through walls when using a scope. Bonus power - CLOAK EVADES: When evading, a brief cloaking device is activated. See also * Commando * Operative * Infiltrator Guide * Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) * Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 3) de:Infiltrator ru:Разведчик (класс) uk:Розвідник (клас) Category:Combat Category:Infiltrators Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda